


Let It Snow

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [9]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #9 - Kiss in the Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

The snow is getting steadily heavier, swirling with each gust of wind to wrap around the lone figure standing within its wintry embrace. Heather has always loved the snow. Extending a hand, palm upwards, she lets the flakes fall and melt upon her bare skin in a series of brief, cool caresses.

The next moment, a coat is wrapped around her damp shoulders from behind. “You’ll catch a cold.”

She smiles and turns. “I’m tougher than you think.” 

Reaching up to brush snow from Jeff’s hair she’s pulled into a kiss, feeling a flare of warmth as she, too, melts.


End file.
